This study is designed to test the hypothesis that lowering systemic and intraglomerular diastolic pressures with more aggressive antihypertensive therapy will preserve renal function in patients with mild to moderate renal insufficiency. It will also examine the effect of Enalapril compared to placebo on urinary protein excretion.